She's Mine
by ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou
Summary: We all know that Travis like Katie. But what if Connor does too? Who will win the heart of Katie Gardner first?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm starting a new story. My chapter updates will be decided by how many reviews so review. Constuctive critism is fine with me. Just no flames. Does that make since? Anyway this is for you Tratie lovers out there. Sorry for OOCness. Beckendorf is alive in this story. Same with Selena. This story will eventually be Tratie if I continue that long, I will switch POV's every chapter. Or two chapters one char, then the next another char. So read and tell me if I should continue in the review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

**She's Mine**

Connor's POV

_Dear Journal, _

_Well today was just a normal day. Well normal for me at least. The Appolo cabin stole all of the Hepaestus's cabin's tools and hid it. Beckendorf returned to camp, a new camper came, oh and Percy finally asked Annabeth out. I mean it doesn't take a child of Aphrodite to know that Percy and Annabeth like each other. I just wished I had that courage. I wish I could have the courage to ask Katie, but of course I'm a coward. I mean she is the most beautiful girl in the world. The way her brown, silky hair get's all messy when she is working in her garden, those blue eyes that I can just stare at for the rest of my life, and that face that I can't stand to look at when she is with those beautiful looks she is smart. And she is so good with kids. You could say I have a "crush" on her, and I probably do, but what Connor say if he found out. We put chocalate easter bunnies on her cabin every single week. He would think that I am lame. Well I have to go to do something. Write later._

_Travis_

I reread the journal entry that my brother wrote. He was alot more sensitive than he shows.

How could he like Katie? How can he like Katie, too? I've had the same thoughts just like Travis. She's beautiful,smart and hardworking. I never thought that I would have competition. For Katie of all people! I'm going to have to confront Connor about this.

But a thought occured to me. Why do I have to tell Travis? If I told Travis then he would fight for Katie or at least stop me from getting Katie. But if I didn't tell Travis and he figured out that I read his journal-cough diary cough- and that I liked Katie without telling him then he would hate me. So I had to choose.

Travis, my brother who I've known most of my life and probably can't live without (brotherly love), or Katie the girl that I have a crush on for about a week only.

I picked the obvious one. Katie all the way.

I heard footsteps. I quickly closed my brother's journal which I found in the most obvious place. His underpants.

No not while he was wearing them...that would be disgusting. No I found them in his drawer. Now you may be thinking why was I looking through Travis's I can say is that I finally found the chocalate easter bunny.

Back to the present, I put Travis's journal back in his underpants.

Travis walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey bro, whats up?" Travis said happily.

"Why are you so happy. You finally got mom's phone number?" I said.

"No, I've had her phone number. And it's none of your buisness." Travis said.

"Aw c'mon bro. We're sisters right?" I said with a smirk.

"Of course sister Connor. And sisters don't tell each other anything. Haven't you read Harry Potter. Harry and Ron don't tell each other anything." Travis said with a smirk.

Dangit. He countered me with that one.

"You've read Harry Potter?" I said puzzeled.

"Of course not. I watched the movie... and Katie told me." Travis said.

"Whatever, if you don't want me to know I guess it's not any of my buisness." I said. For all I know he will probably write it in his journal *cough* diary.

"Um ok? I'm going to take a shower. He then grabbed a pencil, shirt, pants, underpants with a weird lump in the middle. Something rectange like. I smirked knowing what it was.

"Ok Travis, ok."

I went outside to work out and help the Apollo cabin prank a cabin.

And it was just a coincidence that the Apollo was right across the Demeter cabin where Katie Garner was working on her garden.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

Well what do you think? This is my third story on fanfiction so review and tell me if I should continue. This story will eventually be a Tratie story so stay tuned and add this to your favorites if you like it.

If you haven't seen my other stories my first one is call "The New Girl" It is Percabeth (of course) with a few error's but read it if you haven't. Also check out my oneshot"I Should Lose More Often" It is a NicoxThalia oneshot. So check it out and review and tell me if I should continue or not.

-ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back thanks for the review/reviews. I appreciate the reviews and I am announcing that I cannot update this story for the next few days. I am going California for Christmas so... Anway thanks for the reviews.

Also I'd like to say I will not be quiting this story. If I do then I will tell you guys but right now I don't plan on ending it anytime soon. Anyway onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

**Chapter Two**

Travis POV

_Dear Journal, _

_I can not believe what just happend to me today. I was just strolling around Camp, when Katie comes up to me. She asks me if I would like to walk with her. Me, being the genius that I am, had my mouth just droop down while trying to say yes with my mouth open. So it kinda came out like this," Yeehhhhhssss." How stupid what that? Anyway I guess she understood and we were walking down the beach talking about camp and stuff. I saw a Katie that I never knew. And I guess that just made me fall for her even more. Anyway she asked me if I wanted to go to a Truth or Dare party at the Aphrodite cabin. I said of coure being the kind brother that I am, said only if Connor and I could go. She said fine and now all I have to do ask Connor if he would like to come. I kinda know his answer already. Anyway I am going to ask him right now. _

_Connor_

_That night at the party..._

I asked Connor and of course he said yes. So now we are just outside the Aphrodite.

I was about to knock when Connor just literally kicked the door down.

Boom!

The smell of perfume and make-up hit me automatically. I was about to choke when Connor tried to go Superman again.

He grabbed me and put me in front of him like a shield for perfume and make-up smell. He used another hand to cover his nose so he could cover his nose.

"We're here!"I said trying my best not to sound in pain. Apparently I did a good job because they just showed us where we were to sit.

Next to Katie.

My heart skipped a beat. She a white tank top and short shorts. Her dark, black hair was in a pony tail and she was sitting criss cross apple sauce ( don't you just love saying that!). Connor, of course, noticed this and tried in a failing attempt to sit next to Katie.

I don't know what but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen if Connor sat next to Katie. So, I ran to sit next to her.

"Hey.." I said.

"Hey Travis." She said with a smile, which made me feel like I was going to melt on the spot.

"So! Who is ready to play truth or dare?" Selena said happily. She was wearing the usual Tuesday night outfit. A short dress, gold colored necklace, heart shaped bracelet, a picture of Beckendorf on her dress and of course, make-up.

"We are!" Connor said. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Luke,Katie, Connor and me.

"First will be the person who was first here... Rachel!" Silena said.

"Okay. Um Percy, Truth or Dare?" Rachel said.

"Um.. Truth." Percy said,

I heard Annabeth cough/say," *Cough*Wussy*cough*. Percy just glared and continued the game.

"Um Percy, if you had to choose to kiss would you rather kiss Clarisse or me?" Rachel said with a smirk.

Percy just said easily," Easy. Suicide." Which brought all of us to laugh.

"But..." Rachel said.

" Nico, truth or dare?" Percy said.

"Well, since I'm the only true man here I will say dare." Nico said to Percy.

Percy grinned and said devishly," I dare you to kiss whoever this bottle spins on." He brought up a empty beer bottle and spun it.

Nico just looked at it as if whoever it landed on would be his killer or something. It was slowly slowing down when suddenly it stopped on the one person that made Percy regret the spin the bottle dare.

It was Annabeth.

Annabeth used her famous I-will -totally-kill-you glare at Percy. Which of course made Percy look like he would pee in his pants. \

Nico leaned in nerviously and Annabeth was just closing her eyes waiting for the torture to happen. Nico placed his lips slowly on Annabeths lips and as quick as the kiss was, the kiss lasted about 0.01 seconds.

But even that light touch made Nico blush tremendously.

"Sorry Percy." he said. But then he grinned.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Nico said evily.

"Um, dare." She said nervously totally knowing the cabability of Nico's creative mind.

"I dare you to have a makeout session with Connor for 10 minutes right in front of us." he said now grinning ear to ear.

I looked at Nico as if he were the devil himself. No I take that back. He was already the son of the devil so...

I punched him in the face.

Nico looked at me and apparently was going to give options.

Oh he better give options.

"Um... Or.." he thought and he started grinning again. That couldn't be good.

"Or you sleep on Connor's bed with Connor on it tonight." He said. Boy, I was tempted to just grab him and drown him.

Katie just looked at me as if she knew what I wanted her to do. Even though we weren't together, I could tell she knew I liked her. She was looking at me for approval.

I just nodded sadly and watched as Connor almost literally jump on Katie. I watched and watched. I noticed the obvious pleasure of Connor and I think I saw Katie even smile. After about 5 minutes I couldn't take it.

I grabbed Nico, rolled him into a ball and through **it**at Connor.

" I hate you!" I yelled with all my anger. With that I ran out of the cabin and into the woods

There I saw the last person I expected to see.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

So? I think this was a pretty long. I mean I have never wrote a chapter this long, but then again, that Truth or Dare was a prettly long scene. Any ideas who the mysterious person is? Hehe. Sorry I left you on a cliffe. But hey! If I get enough reviews then I will update faster. Also I will be doing the same thing I did with my most famous story, The New Girl. I will be asking just random questions at the end of every chapter. That's about and here is the question

Would you rather kiss your best friend(same gender and lip to lip action) or would you rather punch the love of you life. The punch must be to the face as hard as you can.

Well tell me in the review. No review no new chapter! SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the no update in a while. I came back and I had to study hard for the midterms. English was hard, math was really hard (don't you just hate calculus), Spanish was annoying, and can you believe there was a midterm for P.E. But anyway I finished and I got A's on all of them. I now have a A honor roll so I'm in a good mood.

Also the poll from like the last chapter was 11 people chose to punch the love of your life, and 3 people chose to kiss their bff. Well nothing else to say really so read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Travis's POV

How could she do this to me? How could she kiss Connor? I know it was a dare but still! She showed enjoyment in it. I thought she knew I liked her.

Well apparently I was wrong.

I ran into the woods. Back in the summer, I built a mini little fort where I go to when I need to think. Of course I thought I would get lost so I built a trail.

Past the tree with the arrow pointing to the right, past the permanent hellhound poop ( don't ask how it is permanent), and past the arrow.

I arrived at my mini fort. It wasn't very big. It was just about 7 by 7 ft. But it was still comfortable. I had a mini couch, some books (shocking right, don't tell Connor), and a lamp.

I went inside to find the last person I wanted to see.

"Now what do I owe this pleasant visit, Lord Demeter." I said, trying not to show the sarcasm in my voice.

Demeter just looked at me, like the way Annabeth looked at me when I first arrived at camp. Like she was analyzing me. Freaky.

"Now, now Travis, no need to get mad. I was just enjoying your little, um fort. Very comfortable by the way." She said. I could tell she was lying but I just played along with it.

"Then why enjoy. I will just be leaving then." I said turning around and walking the way I came.

"Travis. Come back here." I heard Demeter say.

Hehe. I won the game.

"Yes Demeter?" I said in my most polite voice( in which it wasn't very polite).

"Let me just get down to the point. I know you like my daughter, Katie. And I'm here to tell you that she likes you too." She said.

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"First off, how would you know that I like Katie, and second off, if she likes me then why did she enjoy kissing Connor?" I said my voice slowly rising with each word I said.

"Well you don't need to be Aphrodite to know that you like my daughter. Second, the reason she seemed that she liked kissing Connor was that she was under a spell from Aphrodite. See you see, Aphrodite has gotten a little bored of messing with Percy and Annabeth, so she picked you and Katie to mess with." Demeter said.

I was taking in everything Demeter was saying. So does that mean Katie likes me. Yes of course she likes me her mom just told me. But what if she is helping Aphrodite make my life miserable. Get my hopes up and then crush them.

"How can I believe you?" I said in a questioning tone.

"You can believe me, or you don't have to believe me. It is your choice." And with that Demeter disappeared.

Can I believe her?

_Back on Olympus…_

"Great job, Demeter. I am proud of you. You told the truth, just not the whole truth."

"Your just lucky I'm yearning for some entertainment." Demeter said.

"Oh, don't worry, me being the goddess of love, promise to make this the most entertaining couple you'll see in years to come."

"It better be." Demeter grunted.

_Back in the Aphrodite Cabin…_

Connor's POV

I was just making out with Katie. I saw at the tip of my eye lids someone leave the cabin. Probably Travis going back to our cabin.

He can't handle defeat. I'm kissing the hottest girl in the whole camp and Travis is not. Haha!

I stopped to gain some air and when I leaned in again I couldn't feel the softness on my lips anymore. I opened my eyes to see Katie standing up and leaving the cabin in a rush.

Oh no. Am I that bad of a kisser?

Katie's POV

Why did I do that. In the back of my mind I didn't want to kiss him but somehow, my body just took control of me and made me leaned in. And while I was kissing him, there was this feeling. Like when you first try beignets, or first try your grandma's cookie's.

I liked it. But that was the problem. I liked Connor, but there was something between Travis and I. Something special that Connor and I don't have together.

But why did my body just lean in? Why did I like it? I ran into the forest just wanting some time to myself. To think about things. I walked past a tree with an arrow, just missed stepping on some gigantic poop, and going across another arrow.

I just kept walking until I saw something that caught my eye. I walked towards it and I found a small little cabin. I walked inside seeing what there was, and I was surprised what I saw.

I saw a mini little couch, a lamp and some books. But what I also noticed was that there was no dust. Everything looked as if it had just been used recently. Well excluding the books.

I quickly realized that this place has been used recently and just when I was about to go out I heard a voice. A voice I didn't want to hear right now. A voice that has caused my cabin a lot of trouble. A voice that I just loved to hear.

It was Travis' voice.

END OF CHAPTER 3

So, what do you think. Tell me in the review. I thought I did a decent job. Again I'm sorry for not updating in a month. Truly sorry.

Well here is the question for the chapter.

What is the better fast food place. McDonalds, Chick-fil-A, Burger king, In and Out( for the people who live on the west side of the states), Wendy's, or Other( if other state the fast food place).

Well tell me in the review box. No review no chapter!

-ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou


	4. Chapter 4

First off I am really really sorry for not updating in like 6 months. You can scream at me or flame or whatever you want. I will take it. I was really busy these past 4 months doing school work and working in my part time job. But that shouldn't be an excuse. So sorry. But now that it's summer I will write more frequently.

But I love you guys. Even while I was gone you still supported me and stayed with me. I love you all! You guys are what left me feeling guilty and made me write this chapter. As long as I make people happy with my writing I will keep on writing.

Anyway sorry for the long author's note and I will let you read the chapter.

Poll: In & Out =4 Wendy's= 3 Chick Fil-A= 2 Mcdonalds= 1

I myself like Subway and Chick- Fil- A

Chapter 4

Katie's Pov

"Who's there?" I heard Travis say.

"It's me, Katie. Travis where are you?" I said

He got out of his hiding spot and walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" Travis asked me.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why are you in the middle of the woods?" I asked, angry that he would ask such a question.

"This is where I go to think about things," he said gesturing to the area around us.

"And what would you be thinking about today?" I said even though I think I knew the answer.

"Nothing, I'm just here to relax today," he said with an innocent face. Gosh he's good at lying.

"Well I know you're lying Travis. I know what you're thinking. No, I don't like Connor like that. I was dared, and I did the dare. Is that bad?" I told him not even wanting to play that game. I just told him point blank?

"Yea it's bad! You were making out like you wanna go at it!" Travis said, his voice rising.

"You're the one who wanted to go with Connor to the game!" I said. My voice was rising too.

"Stop changing the subject. Why did you enjoy that!"

"I never said I ENJOYED IT!" I said. We were both basically yelling at the top of our lungs at each other now.

"But I know that you enjoyed! I can tell!" He said with pure anger.

"So what are you now, a mind reader? And why do you even care so much!" I said.

With that he stopped. Just looked at me and I was looking right back. He then looked away. He turned to go but I wouldn't let him go off that easy.

I ran off and grabbed him by the arm.

"Travis, I'm sorr- "

"Katie, just stop."

He turned to look at me with eyes of determination but yet with also sadness.

"You know why I care so much? It's cause, it's cause, I-I love you…"

I was in utter shock. He loved me? But before I could say anything back, he turned and ran away from me.I tried running after him but I couldn't catch him. That's when I realized. I had chased him, now I can't find him. Where am I supposed to go?

I was in the middle of the forest at night with no one with me. Anything could come and attack me at any second and I would only have the protection of my knife that I kept by at my side at all times.

I walked around the forest, looking for a way to get out. I didn't have any maps with me and I don't visit the forest often. So I was basically stuck. I considered the idea of making camp, but I thought of all the bad things that could happen overnight.

So I kept that idea as a last resort idea.

That's when I saw something. It was just a slight movement, but it was definitely there. I quickly took out my knife and got in ready position.

I observed everything around me. The sounds, movements, smells, everything. That's when I saw it…

It had huge red eyes staring right into me. The monster was huge period. His feet were as large as a doorway, his body was about the size of my cabin, and the other part that was the most disturbing. He was fat. Really fat.

He tried to grab me but I quickly dodged it. Knowing I was outmatched, I ran. Ran as fast as I ever had in my life. But he was faster. He quickly lurched for me and grabbed with his large, fat hands. I did the only thing I could've done at that instant.

"TRAVIS!"

Travis POV 

I was strolling out of the forest now after my confrontation. I didn't know what was happening to me and Katie. I was just really mad and let my emotions go. But I said I loved her. And It was true. I truly did love her.

I had feelings for her. The day I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. And once I got to know her, I started truly having feelings for her. She was not just another crush to me. The other girls I just hit on was because they were hot. But Katie… She was hot and had a good personality. I knew I probably shouldn't have yelled at her and ditched her.

She was now in the forest alone with no guidance. I ran back into the forest to look for her. When I heard something. I heard Katie's voice. Calling for me.

Now she needed me.

End of Chapter 4

YES I KNOW I KNOW. Terrible chapter. And for that I'm sorry. I rushed the pace way to much, and I didn't detail the story enough. But it was all I can muster up for now. I will try and update again later in about 2-5 days. Cause I basically know what's going to happen with the rest of the story.

Now you can flame this chapter if you want to, it's a flameable chapter, but also don't forget to mention in those flames what I can do to fix my writing. Of course some of you may like the chapter (hopefully). So review review review and you may just get another chapter later.

Time for the poll. If you had 1 day to spend 1million dollars on something/somethings, what would you spend it on? Leave it in the reviews and I'll read each and every one of them.

Well, cya.

-ILovePercabethMoreThanYou


End file.
